Franklin Hardesty Enright
Franklin Hardesty is a character featured in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. He is Sally Hardesty's invalid brother that suffers from paraplegia. He is also the nephew of Lieutenant Boude "Lefty" Enright. He's constantly reminded that he can't do half the stuff his friends and sister can do due to his handicap which irritates him greatly. He is the fourth to die. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Franklin grew up with his sister Sally in Texas. He and Sally travel with three friends, Jerry, Kirk, and Pam, to visit the grave of the Hardestys' grandfather and investigate reports of vandalism and grave robbing. Afterwards, they decide to visit the old Hardesty family homestead. Along the way they pick up Nubbins Sawyer who slashes both himself (with Franklin's knife) and Franklin (with Nubbins' straight razor) before the group forces him out of the van. While at the homestead, the group abandons Franklin and heads upstairs. Franklin tries to follow but he can't due to the stairs infuriating him. He then gets a splinter from the broken door frame infuriating him a lot more. Waiting Pam and Kirk go missing after they left for a local swimming hole, and it gets late. Jerry decides to look for them while Sally and Franklin stay behind at the van. It soon gets dark and Jerry hasn't returned, so Sally and Franklin decide to look for him. Sally asks him for the flashlight and he refuses. After fighting, Sally storms off leaving Franklin behind. Franklin attempts to follow her while he apologizes for his behavior. Sally accepts his apology and pushes Franklin through the hilly woods while they scream for Jerry. Death While looking for Jerry, Franklin hears something and tells Sally to stop but she couldn't react in time. The noise turns out to be Leatherface turning on his chainsaw, after which he slashes Franklin repeatedly, killing him in front of a horrified Sally. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 His skeleton is found by "Lefty" Enright in the amusement park. The Sawyer family kept his body there for 13 years. Trivia *Following the original series Franklin is the first to be killed by Leatherface's chainsaw. *Franklin is the least liked due to him using his handicap to annoy his friends. *Despite being a grown man he still has childish ways such as carving into the side of the van and fighting over the flashlight with Sally. *Franklin endures the most hardships. Falling out of his wheelchair, unable to follow his friends into his grandparents house and having his arm sliced by the hitchhiker. *It is debatable that Franklin unintentionally caused the death of him and his friends and the characters in the sequel, since he told Pam and Kirk about the swimming hole causing them to stumble upon the house and consequently causing their demise, which caused Jerry to look for them with no success and him and Sally to look for Jerry which caused his death, which was the motive of his uncle investigating the Sawyer case in the sequel. His uncle found his body and he managed to avenge his death. If he never spoke of the swimming hole the events of the first two films would have never happened. *He is the only one of the Victims not to see or enter the Sawyer House. *He is the only Victim actually killed with a chainsaw in the film. *In Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 his skeleton is seen in his wheelchair,he was probably staying in it since he is killed.However in the first movie his wheelchair is seen in the cannibals' house after he was killed and after The Cook captures Sally,his wheelchair is empy without Franklin in it and is assembled standing near the wall in the kitchen,and his meat is served in the dinner,in the part 2 his skeleton is intact,hinting it is a movie mistake. References Gallery Tcm3.png|Franklin's death 104052_full.jpg|Lefty looking over Franklin's corpse Category:Deceased Characters Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Victims of Leatherface Category:Protagonists